


You Seem Wet

by RoseglowPalette



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Ran is trying not to be a useless lesbian, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yukina is a useless lesbian, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseglowPalette/pseuds/RoseglowPalette
Summary: Yukina finally comes home exhausted and sweaty after a long rehearsal. Meanwhile, Ran was already feeling particularly... hungry while she waited for her girlfriend. She decides to give her a little surprise.......
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	You Seem Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first fic I actually decided to post. This is explicit content that gets fairly descriptive so proceed with caution. Sorry if it's crap or OOC or anything ^^;; If anyone has any positive feedback or constructive criticism, let me know!

Yukina quickly unlocked the door to her apartment and slammed it shut. She and the other Roselia members were working even harder than usual in preparation for the Future World Festival. They would debut a new song there and everyone rehearsed overtime to make sure everything was pitch perfect. Throwing her shoes and jacket off, Yukina sulked all the way to the bedroom to prepare for a hot shower.

Meanwhile, her roommate/girlfriend Ran had been impatiently waiting for her lover on their shared bed. To kill time, she practiced some riffs on the guitar and when she felt satisfied with that, she casually turned on some cable porn. They've been dating for a few months but Yukina had wanted to wait for a bit before they took that step. While Ran respected that, she also sometimes felt a subtle heat inside her slowly growing into a roaring inferno.

As Ran's fingers pinched her sensitive nipples, Yukina already opened the door and started marching towards their bed. The black haired girl bit her lips nervously and fumbled with the tv remote in a rush to shut off the porn. "Oh ahh... hey, love." Ran blushed intensely as she pulled the blanket over her half naked body. 

"Hey, Mitake-san..." Yukina sighed and rolled over onto her back, taking a weak hold on her girlfriend's clean hand. Ran chuckled softly and kissed Yukina's cheek playfully. "Yukina, we're all alone now. You don't need to keep up the formal charade with me." Both girls smiled as the silver haired vocalist nuzzled her girl weakly.

"Sorry, Ran. Tonight's rehearsal was way more draining than usual. Even I can't believe how much it's taking to perfect this song." Yukina laid her head back on her arms, the sweat stains showing through her fancy white top. Ran stifled a giggle and discreetly wiped her soaked hand on her thigh. "I can tell. Don't worry, Yukina. I know you can pull this off. You are my talented rival after all." Ran winked and hugged her rival/girlfriend tenderly, causing Yukina to blush and smile shyly.

"You're right, Ran. I think we've made good progress so far!" The silver haired girl wiped the sweat off her forehead and stood up, loosening her clothing. "I think I'll take a hot shower before I go to bed." Yukina eased off her shirt, skirt and stockings, Ran not so subtly eyeing up her beautiful girlfriend. The couple had seen each other strip naked before, but because of Ran's increased hormone levels, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Yukina's nearly exposed body.

"Ahh... everything okay, Ran?" The sweaty girl turned back to Ran, oblivious to how she drooled slightly. Ran quickly shook her head and looked down at the blanket. "Y-yeah, I'm the same as always. You should get to showering now though." Both girls felt their cheeks burning more, the atmosphere between them becoming somewhat hot and tense. Yukina nodded slowly as she threw off her undergarments, suddenly feeling the need to cover up her B cup breasts.

"Right... I'll be out in 20 minutes." The silver haired girl whispered timidly and made her way to the bathroom. As she left, Ran peeked at how Yukina's perky butt subtly bounced while she walked. She was still feeling hot and bothered from trying to relieve herself, but seeing Yukina's sweaty body like this... something in her just snapped. 

As Ran heard the shower start running, she tore off her panties and tiptoed over to the bathroom. Quietly opening the door and slipping in, she spotted Yukina's long hair flowing down her bare back. Ran then moved the shower curtain to the side and touched her girlfriend's arm gently. "Hey."

"Kyaaa...!" Yukina gasped and held onto the curtain, hiding behind it as she faced Ran. "I-I told you not to scare me like that." The silver haired girl looked down at her feet, her breasts poking out from underneath the curtain. Ran blushed intensely and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Yukina... I- while I was waiting for you, I may have watched some... things." She gazed down at Yukina's pink nipples, licking her lips.

Ran took a slow, deep breath and gently lifted Yukina's face to hers. "I've wanted you for the longest time now and if you'll let me, I'd like to take you." Yukina held her gaze on Ran's brilliant magenta eyes, nothing but love and hints of lust swirling in them. Truthfully, she too wanted to do it with Ran, but was clueless on how to ask for it. Now that Ran was the one to ask, Yukina nodded and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders and whispered into her ear. "Please, Ran... take me."

The black haired vocalist ran her fingers through Yukina's silver locks and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Their lips and tongues slowly intertwined as Ran backed Yukina up against the wall. Soft moans rose from the showers while they made out, their nether regions heating up exponentially. As the hot water splashed on their bodies, Yukina clung onto Ran's shoulders as she sucked her tender lips.

Ran then pulled back slightly to kiss down her lover's neck. "You're so beautiful..." She whispered in a breathy voice, licking Yukina's skin and holding her steady. The silver haired girl could feel her heart beating faster as she let her girlfriend touch her. "Ran~..." Yukina moaned and let her hands wander down to Ran's C-cup breasts.

Ran's eyes widened as she moaned loudly into her girlfriend's neck. "Y-Yukina... touch me more!" She groaned and wrapped her legs around Yukina's thigh. The silver haired vocalist trailed her lips down Ran's neck, stopping at her stiff nipples. Being her first time, Yukina just went by pure hormonal instinct and vocal feedback from her lover. She wrapped her lips around the left nub and suckled it like a hungry baby. Ran tugged on Yukina's hair as the older girl pleasured her sensitive breasts, grinding her nether regions on Yukina's thigh.

The black haired girl could feel her entire body be set ablaze as her girlfriend gently nibbled on the perky bud. Yukina looked up at Ran as she lifted her head with a loud pop. The hot water continued to pour on top of their heads, beads of sweat and shower water making Ran look like an undersea goddess. Yukina then switched to the other breast and covered it in kisses and licks, pinching the other with her slender fingers.

Ran nearly screamed in pure ecstasy as her lover worshipped her chest, her hard clit rubbing against Yukina's thigh. "Yukina... I-I think I'm...!" Right as Yukina grazed her teeth along the perky bud, Ran became completely undone. Her juices splashed onto her girlfriend's legs while her nipples throbbed erratically. Yukina blushed intensely as she watched Ran's face contort in pleasure, both girls panting like dogs in heat.

"How... how was that, Ran?" The silver haired girl whisperer shyly as she helped to support her lover. Ran slowly caught her breath and kneeled down in front of Yukina. "Amazing... now I want to return the favor." Her magenta eyes gazed down as her hands wandered down Yukina's torso. The older girl bit her bottom lip as she watched Ran's hand spread her legs open.

"Looks like you're wet down there..." Ran licked her lips as she watched Yukina's lower lips pulse and drip slightly. The black haired vocalist stuck her tongue out and experimentally took one long lick along Yukina's pink labia. The silver haired girl's eyes widened, this strange new sensation on her privates catching her off guard. Her hands slipped a little as she gripped the shower curtain to save herself.

Ran looked up and grinned lustfully. "It's okay, Yukina. Just hold onto me and I'll keep you steady." She placed Yukina's thighs on her shoulders as she kissed the wet folds in front of her. Yukina moaned Ran's name and gripped her black locks, playing with the red streak happily. Ran continued to eat her out vigorously, slipping her skilled tongue inside the hole and tasting Yukina's juices.

Yukina gazed down at her lover, the younger girl's toned arms keeping them both steady. Soon Ran's eyes met Yukina's golden ones, the younger girl's mouth trailing up to wrap around Yukina's swollen clit. The silver haired girl cried out as the sensitive nub pulsed in Ran's mouth, her throbbing hole clenching around air. Ran smirked as she supported Yukina's trembling form, easing two fingers inside the clenching hole.

"Ran~!" Yukina cried out into the achingly hot bathroom, her gaze swimming in and out of focus as Ran's mouth and fingers sent her to cloud nine. The black haired girl curled her fingers until she felt what might have been the fabled G-spot. Yukina tugged Ran's hair even harder, the pleasure becoming almost too much to handle. Ran smirked a little to herself as she sucked her girlfriend's clit harder, putting more pressure onto that one spot inside.

Suddenly, Yukina screamed Ran's name as she climaxed on her lover's face and hand. She gasped for breath as Ran carefully stood up while helping her girlfriend stand. The younger girl pecked Yukina's cheek, her back facing the running water. "Did you like that...?" Ran whispered, turning shy again as she licked Yukina's juices off her lips. Yukina nodded and kissed her girlfriend lovingly, the sexual passion turning back into blissful affection.

"You made me feel so incredible, Ran..." Yukina's eyes fluttered slightly as she reached for the shampoo bottle. "Maybe one day I could lick you too, if you want." Her cheeks turned a lighter pink as she lathered the shampoo on Ran's short hair. Ran smiled sheepishly and started lightly washing Yukina's back. "I wouldn't mind that, I guess." She winked playfully.

After the girlfriends finished their shower, Yukina grabbed some fresh pajamas and tossed a loose black shirt and light blue shorts at Ran. "You know, Ran... I really wish Afterglow could perform at Future World Fes alongside Roselia." Ran blinked as she looked at her girlfriend quizzically. She put on some fresh panties before the shorts and plopped onto the bed. "Why do you say that now all of a sudden?"

"I don't know... I just thought that my girlfriend's band should get some recognition too. After all, Roselia functions best when we have a worthy opponent to drive us to improve." Yukina winked, causing Ran to blush and gesture her lover to the bed. "You know I'll always be your band rival no matter what." Both girls smiled at each other as they shared a gentle kiss.

Yukina curled up in Ran's arms sleepily and nuzzled her chest. "And outside of our bands, you'll always be my girlfriend, right?" The silver haired girl looked up as Ran stroked her silver hair lovingly. "Of course, Yukina. I love you." Yukina blushed and cupped Ran's cheeks, gazing into her magenta eyes. "I love you too, Ran." Ran then pulled Yukina up for another kiss before they started drifting off into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was finished at 3 am. What's wrong with me? ^^;; anyways, I hoped somebody liked it or at least found it somewhat decent.


End file.
